Peyton Brown
Peyton Brown is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Peter Brown, protagonist of the novel The Gnome King of Oz written by American "Royal Historian" Ruth Plumly Thompson, set in the magical Land of Oz created by American author L. Frank Baum. tbc 'Character' 'Personality' Peyton is foremost a problem child, with certain Ever After High faculty going as far to label her a “nightmare teen”. Crass and blunt, she is partial to vulgarity and has very little filter, so if something is the truth and she believes it so, she will say it confidently, no matter how insulting it may come across as. Similarly, this lack of forethought affects her decision-making directly, letting the majority of her actions appear spontaneous and reckless, which they essentially are. Despite her being prone to blunt honesty, she takes no issue with deceiving others for personal gain, although her reputation on campus renders this rather difficult as most of her classmates have preconceived notions of how she is as a person, the majority of which are fair and accurate. Not only a cheater, but also bully, Peyton takes great pleasure in teasing those who cannot defend themselves and an even greater enjoyment out of antagonizing authority figures. Attempts to reprimand her only succeed in making things worse, as she actually likes getting in trouble. It pleases her to know she has this influence on those around her, and getting a rise out of easily offended people provides abundant entertainment to her. She personally considers the title of rebel (behavior, not alignment-wise) an honor, and so she strives to keep it. However, despite all her problematic traits, she’s not a malicious person and has her limits, and truthfully is little more than an attention-seeking contrarian. She has no “cause”, she just has to do what’s not acceptable. The opposite of what’s expected of her. Even if she feels like doing something one way, she’ll sacrifice and do the exact contrast of it for the chance to displease those around her. One could theorize this is a manifestation of her desire to be a royal (again, literally, not in alignment), and going against the norm makes her feel powerful. The argument could also be made that this is too deep an analysis for Peyton and that she is just a goddamned cunt. Although deriving great satisfaction in offending others, no one dares prod or poke fun of her about anything. In this way, Peyton is a major hypocrite. This fact is never more apparent than when her home country is brought up. She will make fun of other fairytales and their respective cultures (more specifically their stereotypes, despite almost being one herself) to no end, but say anything negative regarding her extreme and dirty nationalism, and she’ll likely get physical. She is known as a violent person, and most are aware to not set her off or risk being on the receiving end of her lashing out. Though largely unaware of the fact, Peyton nears levels of hyper-privilege. She may not be true royalty (yet, in her mind), but many can consider her, as the daughter of a celebrity, an American princess. Somewhat ironically, given her wish to be actual royalty, she strongly dislikes the reality of it, as her daddy’s influence makes it quite hard to break the rules and stay in trouble, and oddly enough Peyton enjoys punishment. Still, other than that, she tends to use all the other benefits of her status to her own advantage. She does get plenty of checks from her father, and with a built-in trust-fund, acting so low-class is yet another way she feels she can be a rebel. Peyton will deny this to Philadelphia and back, but she has more insecurities than she lets on. Whether they stem from a sense of abandonment from either of her parents, the possibility of certain distraction problems/behavioral disorders, feeling out of place in a magical setting, or simply underlying guilt about certain prior actions, she’s not as devil-may-care as she likes to believe and have others think. Counselors and teachers alike have tried to get her to open up, but Peyton is a stubborn little thing, and it doesn’t help that she isn’t very aware of how she feels sometimes. Fortunately, a few fairytale friends she’s managed to make who put up with her have mellowed her out a great deal (that is, at least as far as Peyton goes). Maybe it spells a new chapter, maybe it doesn’t. While she might be a fucking bitch nowadays, she’s no tin man and there’s a heart underneath all those baseball uniforms and crop-tops. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Baseball' Peyton loves sports, plain and simple. Although a fan of most all of them, even the foreign fairytale ones she only recently took up upon starting high-schooling in Ever After, it can’t help that America’s Favorite Pastime be her favored activity. Introduced to her by daddy Peter and taught to hone her abilities by dear old Grandpa Brown, it’s tied to pleasant memories of her past and everything about the concept brings her joy, for once of the innocent variety. Daughter of a baseball star, she is quite talented herself whenever she chooses to play, which is often. She’s quick on her feet and strong with her swings, to the point of being a show-off, although this is the case with most things Peyton does or has done. But not just partaking in the sport is needed to make her happy. She also follows many teams (she adores the Philadelphia Phillies, implied to be her father’s old team), attends many games in person, and even collects baseball cards (including some with her father’s profile) and has a fondness for the vintage rarities. Overall, baseball brings her closer to childhood memories and temporarily distances herself from her more questionable present-day doings. 'Politics & Government' 'Appearance' Peyton is a toned but thin-looking adolescent female standing at average height with lightly tanned Caucasian skin, freckles, a long-ish angular head shape, and a sharp chin. Her eyes are hazel, with medium-length ash blonde hair tied into short braided pigtails that fall in front of her shoulders. For fashion, she has a vaguely tomboyish aesthetic with lots of baseball motifs and colors (red and white), using them quite often, accessorizing with button-up shirts/crop tops, denim, and the occasional fishnet for a sexier look. Most of her wardrobe takes after baseball uniforms, with the occasional resemblance to 50s greaser-wear. 'Dorm Room' 'Fairytale – The Gnome King of Oz' 'How the Story Goes' Main Article: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Gnome_King_of_Oz The Gnome King of Oz] Patch is the country of the Quilties, a land of seamtresses and quiltmakers; it lies in the Quadling quadrant of Oz. Its people have a serious problem. Their queen, Cross Patch the Sixth, has gone to pieces—literally; small pieces too. To find her successor, the land's Chief Scrapper and Prime Piercer unwind the Spool of Succession, and follow where the golden thread leads. It leads, in this instance, to the Emerald City, where it selects Scraps, the Patchwork Girl of Oz (first introduced in her eponymously titled novel, the seventh Oz book by L. Frank Baum) to be the new queen. The two Quilties, used to resistance from Queens-to-be (“it's not that good a job”), kidnap Scraps. Meanwhile, Peter Brown, a boy from Philadelphia, is transported by a balloon bird to the Runaway Island, where Ruggedo, the wicked Gnome King has been exiled for five years. A seaquake reveals the sunken pirate ship of Polacky the Plunderer—which contains the magic chest of Soob the Sorcerer. The chest holds several magic treasures, including a magic cloak that is supposed to render the wearer invisible and teleport him anywhere he chooses. But the cloak is torn and does not work. The ship, however, derelict as it is, allows Peter and Ruggedo to drift to the Land of Ev. Promising to make Peter a general in his army, Ruggedo returns to the Gnome Kingdom and forces the current king, Kaliko, to abdicate in his favor. Ruggedo's plan is to have the cloak mended, then use it to fly to the Emerald City and recover his magic belt, with all its power — but he learns that the tricky repair job can only be done properly by the expert tailors in Patch. With Peter, he makes his way to Patch, where he offers Peter as a slave in return for the repair of the cloak.The Patch ministers accept this offer and the cloak is repaired. Peter meets Scraps and makes other new friends, including Grumpy the Bear and Ozwold the Ostrich. Together they escape from Patch and set out for the Emerald City in order to warn Ozma about Ruggedo's plans. Meanwhile, using the power of the repaired cloak, Ruggedo becomes invisible and teleports to the Emerald City, where he causes some mischief before Peter arrives. Still invisible, Ruggedo steals the magic belt. He is about to use its powers to teleport Ozma and her friends to the bottom of the ocean, but Peter overcomes him by throwing a "silence stone", one of the treasures he had taken from the sunken pirate ship, at Ruggedo's head, which robs Ruggedo of the power of speech. Since the magic belt only responds to spoken commands, this renders Ruggedo harmless, and the Wizard of Oz makes him visible again. Ozma makes Peter a Prince of Oz, but the boy chooses to return to Philadelphia; he can't let down his team. 'How Peyton Comes Into It' Peyton’s father, the current Peter Brown, attended Ever After High for his generation of Oz retellings, and was a star player on the school’s bookball team, although his true athletic passions lay in the very American sport of baseball. After graduation and his following few adventures to Oz and back, he chose to follow his dreams of being a major-league baseball player post-destiny, soon joining a professional Philadelphian team and playing against many others, some in distant Americanized fairytale lands, which allowed him to occasionally return to Ever After. Eventually, he became famous enough that his sports fame overshadowed whatever influence his storybook legacy may have had at the time, to the point where the need to produce an heir had slipped his mind entirely. Fortunately, fate and a distinct lack of protection would come to secure the continuance of his small role in Ozian literature, as a one-night stand between himself and some rando chick in Philadelphia resulted in Peyton’s conception. Although the woman had little interest in birthing or raising the pregnancy, she knew of Peter’s legacy and the insistence of the Ozians that their stories continue with absolutely everybody, as well as the overall importance the Oz books had in America’s place in the fairytale world as a whole. So, all that in mind, she agreed to carry the child so long as Peter would take her in and she have nothing to do with either of them after the fact. Nine months later, Peyton was born, and was given to Peter, who in turn handed her off to his father (the Peter before him), and continued his career without much trouble. 'Parallels' *Like the literary Peter, Peyton is primarily raised by her grandfather as opposed to actual parents, though she isn’t technically an orphan, as both her parents are alive and well 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Father – Parker Brown' Peyton’s daddy, the sports-famous Peter, is a busy man and fairly absent father. He does make occasional attempts at his duties as a dad but his baseball calling and the fact that Peyton was an accident really discourages the guy sometimes. Even still, Peyton doesn’t mind him whenever he’s around (usually between seasons), and the two have an open and casual relationship, with Peyton referring to Peter by his first name half the time. 'Grandfather' If there’s anyone who can get Peyton on her best behavior, it’s old Grandpa Brown. He’s the typical old-fashioned American grandparent, nostalgic for certain old ways (but not all) and a jolly jokester, often confused with new tech and forgetful of certain things, although Peyton is very patient with him at all times. He shares a strong bond with his granddaughter, and she hopes he’ll have more time left after destiny is up, perhaps even bringing him to Oz if allowed. Having been a Peter himself generations ago, he is an experienced baseball player and taught his granddaughter the majority of what he knows, even more so than Peyton’s actual father. To this day they play in parks by their Philadelphian apartment, even with his aging old self, whom he jokes about happily. Needless to say, he is the one person to control and love Peyton. 'Friends' 'The Yankee' Ah, the Philadelphian from Pennsylvania and the Yankee from Connecticut, the dynamic these two have is really something else. Although both have a tendency to be insufferable even on their best days, as well as somewhat devious, surprisingly they actually don’t go after each other with all they got, and whether it be out of mutual respect, fear, or boredom is up for debate. However, they do still playfully mess with each other, a sort of cat and mouse, best frenemies forever after sort of deal. Always trying to outdo the other whenever they cross paths, they don’t exactly care enough to go out of their own ways to fuck each other up either. 'Hector Bridgeport' Upon meeting a new American in Ever After High, the first thing inquired on Peyton’s end is whether or not they play baseball. So when she saw fellow tomboy Hector sporting not just a cap, but a bat ''of her own, she knew she had just found a buddy. Even better, their connection extended outside of simply being of the same nationality and shallowly liking sports and general violence, as the two now help each other through bouts of aggression, and both are willing to take hits from the other if it helps things. Still, it can’t be ignored that baseball did start up the friendship, and the two have even petitioned for a baseball club in Ever After High. Unfortunately, given Peyton’s ''history ''with the Headmaster, they haven’t received approval yet. Whatever happens, they’ll always have each other to play with at least. 'Angeline "Angie" Patchwork Skipper Riley '''Romance Peyton lives by the words "Be a slut, do whatever you want." 'Kennedy Crockett' Although Kennedy could ''be listed as a best friend forever after, the benefits added to the title really stretch into some serious sensual territory. The two are undeniably attracted to each other, and although they are open with other people, they almost always seem to come back to the other at some point, probably because they are just so damned similar, before being catapulted away again. Still, neither appreciates being tied down, so the ''friends with benefits ''term really suits both, and whenever they’re not being kinky together, they enjoy hanging out together for some semi-innocent All-American fun. 'Enemies' 'Tomisha P. "Topanga" Terry Chastity H. Jupiter '''Groups 'Pet' Peyton, not unlike other famous American visitors of Oz, received a pet dog (named Babe) as her companion upon Animal Calling. A rather ugly and violent English bulldog, Babe is quite possibly the most unlovable creature in all of Ever After High, but Peyton is fond of the canine regardless, and does often take the time to play fetch on campus, most often with a baseball. 'Outfits' 'Trivia' *She named her baseball bat. Really, it’s called Jackie. She’s quite fond of it **However, it is not her most prized possession. That would be the teddy bear her grandfather gifted her when she was an innocent Nursery Rhyme, which wears a mini baseball cap and is christened Willie. She has kept him all these years and brought him to school in Ever After, where he currently resides on her dormitory bed. She’s very sensitive about him, so no one touches “Little Willie” (hehe). But seriously, do so and Jackie will come into play *Addresses people using "pal" and "buddy" a lot, although mostly to patronize or threaten rather than as actual endearment terms *She has undiagnosed ADHD 'Notes' *Peyton’s look and attitude were heavily drawn from PJ Soles as Norma Watson in the 1976 Carrie adaptation. In that sense, she is the ideal faceclaim *Both her bulldog and teddy bear are based off real and stuffed animals Airy has come across irl *Her theme song would be So What by P!nk *Babe, Jackie, and Willie are all named after famous American baseball players (Babe Ruth, Jackie Robinson, and Willie Mays, respectively) **Jackie is also partly named after former First Lady Jackie Kennedy *Despite being written like a bad American stereotype with little regard to realism, her creator is unironically and proudly American *Here, have a Pinterest board 'Gallery' I love ur ocs airy pls.JPG|patch ur character design is on poINT girl ;w; Base ball babe.JPG|she wanna start a fight by patch Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:Land of Oz Category:Rebels Category:American Category:Bisexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Airy's Retirees